


【超蝙】布鲁斯：真相是假。克拉克：真相是真！

by XuYing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 背景设定是克拉克知道布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯还不知道克拉克是超人，身份梗。全篇只出现三个人，所以请大家暂时忽略罗宾们。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 8





	【超蝙】布鲁斯：真相是假。克拉克：真相是真！

**Author's Note:**

> 克拉克带入《真相是真》歌词，布鲁斯带入《真相是假》歌词

正午的阳光从窗帘掀起的缝隙照进房间，镜子上的光晕晃得人晕眩。镜子前正站着两个男人，一个穿着一身用料考究、剪裁得体的蓝色西装，尤其是腰部曲线，让另一个男人的视线恨不得黏在那里。他接过另一个人为他挑选的领带，认认真真的系了上去。另一个人穿着一身休闲居家服，灰色的套头衫配上灰色的运动裤，待着这个男人身边时他的气场总是分外柔和可靠。他的眼睛一眨不眨地打量镜子里系领带的人，寻找他身上可能尚未妥帖的地方。两双眼睛哪怕只是在镜子里无意交错，也像经历了一场天雷勾动地火，宝蓝色的眼睛里迸发出的温柔能溺死所有人。

布鲁斯不着痕迹的离开视线，他头一次觉得自己丈夫的目光是如此的难以忍受。系好了领带，他转过身面对克拉克，今天他一定要做出那个决定了，拖得越久对克拉克越是不公平。

克拉克极其熟练的替布鲁斯整理了领带的位置，最后微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，打算再欣赏一下这位他恨不得藏起来的哥谭王子。

布鲁斯在克拉克想收回手时握住了他，指腹轻轻摩擦着克拉克的手背，他在思考该怎么告诉眼前的小镇男孩所有的假象。

他们在一起多久了？

一年恋爱，两年结婚，在一起三年了。

一千多个日夜，再过不久又到了两人结婚两周年的纪念日，他甚至早早准备好了结婚纪念日要送的礼物。他猜、不、他不用猜也知道自己有点木楞的丈夫也早早地准备好了礼物，就藏在他大都会的小公寓里。那栋公寓在他们订婚当天就被他送给了自己的丈夫。

三年足够看清一个人。

布鲁斯非常清楚克拉克的为人，他和自己在一起从不是为了钱，所以想用钱打发他离开只是在侮辱他们这三年来的生活。想到这里，他原本就藏不住的内疚更是止不住的往外流。

布鲁斯对克拉克的吸引并没有因为岁月的增多而流失，它们反而越积越多，像一层厚重的糖浆牢牢包裹着他，叫他沉迷于这种甜蜜的束缚。每一次的触碰都像一次触电，电流从布鲁斯的指腹和克拉克手背接触的小块皮肤迅速流窜到他的全身，幸好克拉克是氪星人，他不怕被那种电流电得心脏加速而死，那只会令他的眸色不自觉加深，进而转化为想做某些事的欲望。

但今天他没有这个心情。

他对布鲁斯近几天欲言又止的表情早有所察觉，但他一直没有主动提过这件事，野兽的直觉告诉他那并不是一件好事。

这一天终于还是要来了吗？

“克拉克？”

“嗯？”克拉克向右歪了歪头，微笑着准备听他接下来的话。拉奥，希望他能承受住布鲁斯即将说出口的话。

“我们离婚吧。”

克拉克在那句话出现的瞬间僵硬了，它堪比一颗绿氪，它的出现令克拉克像个地球人一样无力，或许更糟。他只来得及瞪大眼睛，下意识用超级大脑思考自己究竟犯了什么错的同时倒吸一口凉气，没有吐出来。他是超人，原本不用呼吸，但他现在觉得自己迫切需要这么做，只有这样才能缓解一股脑涌上来的窒息错觉。

他不明白布鲁斯为什么突然要和他离婚。他承认他们结婚以来小冲突不断，生长背景和成长经历使得两人的生活方式和待人处事存在极大的差异，但他每次吵完架以后都会死皮赖脸的陪着布鲁斯夜巡（他很早就知道布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠），然后用各地的小点心和热饮挽回被自己刷到负的好感值，等夜巡结束后对方基本已经原谅他了。

他们之间还出现了什么他没注意到的问题吗？

难道有第三者？！

不得不说，结婚以后的超人脑子里也难免多了些肥皂剧的泡沫。

“我发现……我一直都把你和另一个人弄混了，你们都太温暖、太相像了，我以为时间久了我会忘了他爱上你……但我发现我错了，我一直都忘不掉他，我一直忍不住拿你和他对较，每次我和你生气的时候都会忍不住想如果和我吵架的是他会怎么样，这对你不公平！”布鲁斯的眼睛终于舍得从阴暗的角落再回到克拉克身上，他又露出了那种心碎的表情，这是他第一次光明正大在克拉克面前表露出心碎。没有倔强，没有骄傲。从他的眼睛可以轻易看透他的心，克拉克在破碎的光影里找到那颗被布鲁斯剖开的心，它的一半是鲜红的，正在为了活着而跳动，另一半是衰败的灰色，死气沉沉足够形容它。这件事不知折磨了他多久，或许从两人谈恋爱开始，灰线就开始一点点蚕食那颗鲜活的心脏。

布鲁斯没等来克拉克的回答，对方震惊混合着痛心的表情差点让他坚定的决心再次动摇，但为了克拉克好，他想他必须更绝情些。

“关于离婚后的财产分割问题我会找专人来处理，我知道你或许根本不在意这些，但请把它当成我对你这三年的补偿。你在大都会的公寓我也一直为你保留着，你之后可以住在那里，我……我不该认为你能替代他的。”

布鲁斯宝贝的面具戴久了，让他在克拉克面前戴起蝙蝠侠的面具，真是既不合适又令人极其不愉快。

他在心里告诉自己，这是最后一次了。

* 

克拉克是浑浑噩噩被阿尔弗雷德请出韦恩大庄园的。他的随身行李只有一个小皮箱子，其余的都由阿尔弗雷德请人送到大都会。

老人对他的离开也表露出些许不舍。三年的时间里，不仅布鲁斯把他当成了这个家庭的一员，阿尔弗雷德对淳朴老实、能管得住布鲁斯的克拉克也非常满意，他一度认为韦恩庄园终于等到了另一位主人。现在看来，老爷还是没弄明白自己的心，他也只能执行那位固执的老爷的命令。

“不要怪老爷，他也是为了你好。”阿尔弗雷德言尽于此。

克拉克是飘回他位于大都会的公寓的。他随身的小皮箱子早已不见踪影，当然，他现在也没有心思去关心它的去处。

飘了四个多小时，幸好他飘的慢，路上行人也不多，所以没人发觉他的异样。

布鲁斯说的难道都是真的？这些年他都只是把我当成了另一个人的影子？

愤怒蒙蔽了克拉克的超级大脑，他甚至都没思考过白天和克拉克在一起、晚上和超人在一起的布鲁斯外面喜欢的人是谁，他只知道他的布鲁斯不爱他了，他还要和自己离婚。

说不定等自己签了那份离婚协议之后，布鲁斯就会立刻像那个人表白，然后结婚，然后韦恩大宅刚刚空出来的位置立刻被那人的东西占据，仿佛从一开始就是它们的位置。他会叫布鲁斯起床、陪布鲁斯吃早饭、送布鲁斯去公司……所有原本克拉克独享的事都会变成另一个人的。

一想到这些，克拉克抑制不住心头乱窜的暴虐，他握紧双拳，一拳捶在了公寓唯一的桌子上。顷刻间桌子四分五裂，木屑飞得到处都是，墙壁上还留下了几道难看的划痕，房间内一片狼藉。

克拉克很久没有生过这么大的气了。自从明白自己的破坏能力，他就有意克制自己的脾气。

他攥紧拳头，懊恼的看着地上桌子的残骸，它成了他克制脾气的牺牲品。再一次被现实证明自己并不适合生活在这个脆弱的世界，悲愤交加的克拉克直接从窗户飞回了位于北极的孤独堡垒。

管他什么窗户玻璃（玻璃碎片都被他捡回公寓了），管他什么会不会被人看见他普通人的身份（一冲出窗户他就竖直飞上万里高空），超人也有悲伤和发泄的权力。他总得找到一种发泄的方式，他没必要原谅所有人。如果这次再不发泄出来，他想他会发疯的。

直到撞碎了几座冰山，又在深海数千米的黑暗里做了冥想，克拉克的理智才慢慢回归。

想来也是，他是一个外星人，谨慎如蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯怎么可能如此轻易就同意他的求婚呢？当时他恐怕就是抱着随时随地监视超人的想法才和他结婚吧。为了世界的安全，克拉克想蝙蝠侠是做的出这种事的。

既然已经决定欺骗了，为什么不干脆骗他一辈子，反而现在又来告诉他真相呢？！

克拉克的心现在很乱，他仿佛置身在危机四伏的爱情迷宫，少有的感情经历完全不足够他自己走出来，固执只会为他筑起更多层围墙，让他彻底迷失其中，直到被中心嫉妒的怪兽连骨带肉整个吞噬。

即使孤独堡垒再清冷，那里也更适合他居住。

*

今天所有的麻烦似乎都在同情超人被离婚的遭遇，整整一个白天都没发生一点事，连小猫们都乖乖的待在主人的怀里，没有选择爬上树。

无所事事又倍感挫败的克拉克早早来到瞭望塔，他希望能给自己找点事做，而不是整天去想布鲁斯现在怎么样了。

刚踏进瞭望塔，他立刻听到了属于布鲁斯的心跳声，“砰砰”“砰砰”，平缓有序，逐渐将他的心跳也同步成一频率。紧接着是他不急不慢敲打键盘的声音，他一定是在处理正义联盟的事情，看样子他已经来这里有一段时间了。

超人想，他怎么能这么快走出这段感情的影响？他主动出现在瞭望塔，并且已经开始镇定自若的处理着公务，似乎丝毫不介意和自己这个前夫共处一室工作。他们这段婚姻对他的影响真的那么微弱吗？

门被超人“砰”的一声甩开，蝙蝠侠停下了敲打键盘的手，他转过身，一只手甚至都没有离开键盘。

他抿了抿嘴，头盔里的眼睛眯了起来。

超人的表情不对劲。

比天空还要澄澈的眼睛现在被失败的阴霾笼罩，其中掺杂了悲伤，眼眶还泛起了不详的红色。他的嘴角抿紧下垂，眼角和眉梢却上扬着，一副怒火中烧的表情。作为明日之子的超人从未露出过这种复杂的神情，它敲响了蝙蝠侠脑中的警钟。

超人该不会又中了什么该死的魔法？

“超人，即使你心情不好，希望你也不要增加额外的战损。”

蝙蝠侠的声音听起来和平时没有差别，他对自己的情绪控制非常到位。面具下的他悄悄皱起眉，迅速分析了超人目前的状态，评定出危险等级，然后自然的将手放在了自己的腰带位置。

“布鲁斯，你还在提防我！你还是不信任我！”

超人的超级速度远比蝙蝠侠想象的快，包括反应速度，而诱因恐怕就是蝙蝠侠刚刚的小动作。超人一手抓着蝙蝠侠企图摸腰带的手，一手撑在控制台上，他将蝙蝠侠困在了自己和控制台之间。

“超人，你想做什么？你什么时候知道我的名字？”

蝙蝠侠尽可能向后仰，拉开两人间几近为零的距离，他谨慎的没有做出什么反抗的举动，现在的超人情绪极度不稳定，他没办法确认是因为他遇到了什么特殊的事情还是中了什么该死的魔法。

“我想做什么……”超人的语气听起来硬邦邦的，眼底的红意越来越浓重，仿佛下一秒喷薄而出热视线就会在蝙蝠侠身上留下两个漆黑的洞。

这个想法令蝙蝠侠下意识绷紧了肌肉，身体准备好随时逃离超人的桎梏。

不要认为握住蝙蝠侠的手就能握住蝙蝠侠的命，如果真是这样蝙蝠侠早就不知道死了多少次，蝙蝠侠永远都有PlanB，比如他头盔尖角里的小氪石，比如他牙齿里的发信器。只是他现在还不想对超人用这些。

显然超人也察觉到他身体下意识的举动，脸上的表情看起来难过极了。

蝙蝠侠现在有些左右为难，理智上他应该离即将失控的超人越远越好，但情感上他又不能眼睁睁看着超人伤心难过而无动于衷。他中午才和生活了三年的丈夫克拉克协议离婚（虽然是单方面的），自己的心情也同样糟糕，所以才会一早就来瞭望塔工作，企图用繁重的工作麻木抽痛的心脏。

这种时候的他难得露出自己柔软的一面，相似的悲伤使他今天对这位氪星人格外宽容。

他们俩看起来更像是两个同样受了情伤的男人，或许互相安慰是个不错的选择。

他的丈夫克拉克是大都会的小记者，没有什么特别突出的地方，温厚老实，对他更是好得不能再好了。如果非要挑出他哪点吸引了布鲁斯，应该就是那双隐藏在笨拙黑框眼镜后的眼睛吧。

那么清澈明亮，干净得比阳光下朝露还要耀眼，又仿佛有着大海沉默的深度。它诱惑着布鲁斯不停的观察它，靠近它，亲吻它。

每走近一点，布鲁斯就能发现克拉克的一点优点，这段路程似乎永远走不到底。

起初布鲁斯也是这么认为的。

他喜欢每天睁开眼就掉进一双充满爱意的眼睛，他喜欢看到那双眼睛里只有他一个人，他喜欢每次克拉克喊他名字时的声音。诚然，克拉克是一位非常体贴的丈夫，他从不问布鲁斯身上的伤是怎么来的，也不问他为什么大半夜还要出门，更不会因为和他吵架就真的不理他。无论他们吵得多凶，当时说了什么伤人不自知的话，第二天他都会装成没事人一样出现在布鲁斯身边，继续当一个合格的好丈夫。

被牵挂、被关心、被宠爱的感觉实在太好了，好到当表面蒙着的纱布被布鲁斯亲手掀开后，他越发觉得婚姻中的自己是多么的卑鄙和可怜。

一切都是因为布鲁斯找到了自己对克拉克的蓝眸如此执迷的原因。

超人也有一双蓝眸，两双眼睛还是如此的相似。

布鲁斯可以麻痹自己的神经，但蝙蝠侠不行，现实的刀已经架在了他的脖子上。

他喜欢超人，从一开始就喜欢，早在认识克拉克之前他就喜欢上那双专注的蓝眼睛。

这也是他会同意克拉克求婚的原因。

夜半时分，属于蝙蝠侠的半边灵魂会在布鲁斯耳畔嘶吼，“告诉他，告诉他真相，告诉他你到底是谁”，但是他不敢，即使是蝙蝠侠也有害怕的事物。

克拉克爱得纯粹，他爱的就是布鲁斯·韦恩这个人。不像布鲁斯，他或许从头到尾只是把对方当成一个可笑的替代品，但他有时也担心自己会失去他的爱，二者注定无法兼得，他偏偏不想失去任何一个。

现在连他自己也无法看清自己的心——他到底喜欢的是超人还是克拉克，或是……两个人他都喜欢。

正是因为这个原因让布鲁斯认为自己配不上克拉克全心全意的爱，所以他决定离开克拉克。

经历过大风大浪的蝙蝠侠看出此时的超人也经历了某些痛苦的事，他抿着嘴忖度再三，最后还是抬起那只没有被超人抓住的手，揉了揉对方额前蔫蔫的小卷毛，然后抱着替一只大狗顺毛的心情将手指插进那些看似刚硬实则柔软得发丝间轻轻抚摸起来。

大家都知道蝙蝠侠不会安慰人，即使身为布鲁斯，在克拉克难过时他也只会这么安慰他。

这个动作成功挑断了超人可怜的神经，他的整只眼睛瞬间被红色充斥。

没等蝙蝠侠为自己做出的愚蠢行为而懊恼，超人接下来的动作瞬间冻结了他原本高速运转的脑神经。

可能视觉神经和感觉神经被冻坏了吧，不然超人怎么会对他做出这些事？

超人猛地扑进布鲁斯的怀里，头还一直蹭着他的颈窝，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说个没完:“呜呜呜(┯_┯)布鲁斯，我们不离婚好不好？我不想离开你，不想离开阿尔弗雷德，不想离开蝙蝠洞。你想监视我就继续监视我，想做研究也可以和我说，我的孤独堡垒永远对你开放。还是说你想要宝宝了？没关系，我的孤独堡垒里有技术，我们现在就去造一个宝宝……”

蝙蝠侠好不容易消化了一个人设崩塌的超人，还没反应过来“离婚”的事，他已经被超人抱了起来，看样子不消两秒就能回到他位于北极的孤独堡垒。

“等等！等等！超人，你到底发什么疯！”蝙蝠侠一把抓住超人的头发，那撮卷毛和刘海被他弄得乱糟糟的，似曾相识的感觉令蝙蝠侠即刻黑了脸，“克拉克？”

咬牙切齿的声音像是从蝙蝠洞吹出的冷风，吹得克拉克整个氪星人绷直，然后他一脸无辜的抿嘴与布鲁斯对视，点点头。

还被公主抱的布鲁斯捏着自己的腰带做了几个深呼吸，然后一字一句的说:“放我下去。”

克拉克乖乖的照做了。吵了这么多年架的好处之一就是经验丰富，他能立刻察觉布鲁斯发怒的程度。现在的话……“警告！警告！最高等级警告！”

“你知道蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯•韦恩，布鲁斯•韦恩就是蝙蝠侠？”布鲁斯在克拉克面前来回走了几圈，克拉克的目光始终粘在他的身上。

“我知道。”超人老老实实的回答了。

“你、你竟然骗了我三年？”布鲁斯忍不住后退了半步，他现在的脸色即使不用涂任何遮暇也同样的惨白。他不是没想过超人也有用来掩饰的普通人身份，但他从没想过那个身份竟然是自己的枕边人。先前的内疚和自责无情的嘲笑着他，原来他才是那个可悲又可笑的人。

“不是，布鲁斯，我以为、我以为你知道我的身份！”克拉克激动地站起来，他必须为自己解释，他一直以为布鲁斯知道他的身份，不点明只是两人的心照不宣，“每次我们吵完架我都会陪你夜巡，然后找机会向你表达我的歉意，你不是都接受了吗？”

现在想想，克拉克也觉得自己委屈到不行。

布鲁斯想起了每次自己和克拉克吵架心情不好的时候，超人总是格外热情、怎么吼都撵不走，还会给他买各种小吃和热饮当宵夜。他一开始还以为超人对自己格外特殊是自己的错觉，大都会的人或许都是像他这种性格，现在看来原来一切都是有原因的。

“所以你以为我早就知道了你的身份？知道克拉克·肯特就是超人，超人就是克拉克·肯特？”布鲁斯抱胸半靠着控制台，掺了铅层的头盔剥夺了克拉克的作弊超能力，让他没办法了解布鲁斯现在的表情，虽然大多时候他也不会选择那么做。

不愧是蝙蝠侠，只听克拉克刚刚的一段话就分析出了八九成事实。

“你……不知道吗？”克拉克眨了眨眼睛，表情尤其无辜。他怎么知道布鲁斯不知道他超人的身份，蝙蝠侠在他的心里一向是无所不知的。

“你认为我和你结婚是为了监督你？”布鲁斯忍不住提高了音量，他的语调微微上扬。克拉克听不出他到底有没有生气，所以他猜——布鲁斯生气了。

“呃……不是。”超人心虚的移开视线，他的确那么想过，但他更希望不是。

“哼，如果你真的那么认为，刚刚就不会说出那些话了。”

“布鲁斯～”克拉克慢慢挪到布鲁斯的身边，可怜兮兮的望着他。他知道布鲁斯最受不了他的大眼睛。

他做对了，他紧张到偷偷捻手指的小动作同样令布鲁斯没办法继续生气。

他是气克拉克对他的隐瞒，他也气克拉克的自以为，他更气克拉克对他的不信任。但老实说，他心底的某个小角落又在偷偷庆幸——原来克拉克就是超人。

“你说你把我当成了另一个人的替身，你根本不爱我。”没有得到布鲁斯式的关心，克拉克更加沮丧，甚至自暴自弃的将自己一直假装不在意忘记的事抖了出来，“你让我像个傻子一样爱了你三年，不，更久。”

“对，我就是爱上了一个傻子。”布鲁斯站了起来，他看了克拉克一眼，让克拉克有种自己的脸上收到了一束蝙蝠镖的错觉，“还是个爱穿三原色到无可救药的傻子。”

说完，他转过身准备离开瞭望塔。

一切都不言而喻了。如果这时候超人还没听明白蝙蝠侠的话，那他就该注孤生了。

“布鲁斯，你爱我！”他用超级速度作弊，布鲁斯一步还没迈完就被他拦了下来。

“这么简单就相信我的话了？如果我还是为了测试你呢？”

克拉克不知道该说些什么，永远不要期待从蝙蝠侠的嘴里听到什么动人的情话，他总有办法让你的心坐一次云霄飞车，从最高点掉落回谷底，等你以为结束的时候再次腾空而起。

克拉克恨不得现在就用嘴去堵住布鲁斯的嘴，免得他再说出些上自己心的话。但在此之前，他想先从布鲁斯的嘴里得到一个肯定的回答。

“布鲁斯，你就是爱着我！”

“不是。”

“不，一定是，你一直都爱着我！”

“我没有！”

“你有！”

“我没有！”

“你有！”

没人能想象得出超人和蝙蝠侠像两个小孩子似的吵架的模样，场面诡异到惊悚，惊悚里有透露了一点幼稚和可笑。

“……好吧、好吧，我承认我有，你这个傻子。多大的人了还跟个孩子似的……”

“你就是有。”克拉克将蝙蝠侠的头盔摘了下来，他的额头抵着布鲁斯的额头，眼睛盯着他的鼻尖，微笑着、温柔缱绻的说，“很巧，我也是。”

彩蛋：

布鲁斯：“你先放开我，我要把今天的监控删了。”

克拉克：“不，我再也不要放开你了，就算你用我送你的氪石戒指打我我也不放手。”

无可奈何的布鲁斯只能任由着这只大超从背后抱着自己，然后迅速删除瞭望塔的监控视频。他注意到监控器上有规律跳动的红点，如果钢骨敢保存他们这段视频……他觉得是时候给瞭望塔的电脑进行一次彻底的杀毒了。


End file.
